Environmentally-friendly technique of vehicles is very important technique on which survival of future motor industry may be dependent. Vehicle makers are focusing on development of environmentally-friendly vehicles so as to meet environment and fuel consumption regulations.
Some examples of future vehicle techniques include an electric vehicle (EV) and a hybrid electric vehicle (HEV) that use electrical energy, and a double clutch transmission (DCT) that improves efficiency and convenience.
The DCT includes two clutch devices and a gear train applied to a manual transmission. The DCT selectively transmits torque input from a power source to two input shafts by using two clutches, changes a speed by using the gear train, and outputs the changed torque.
Such a DCT is used to realize a compact transmission having more than five forward speeds. Since two clutches and synchronizing devices are controlled by a controller according to the DCT, manual shift maneuver is unnecessary for controlling the DCT. Therefore, the DCT is one type of automated manual transmissions (AMT).
The DCT, compared with an automatic transmission using planetary gear sets, has excellent power delivery efficiency, and change and addition of components are very easy in the DCT. Therefore, the DCT can meet fuel consumption regulations, and multi-speeds efficiency may be improved.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept and may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known.